It is common in many industries to find fluid couplings for connecting two sections or hoses together. Coupling devices usually include a male end and a female end that mate together in a sealed arrangement to allow fluid to pass freely from one section to the other. Often fluid coupling devices include a quick-disconnect mechanism to facilitate engagement and separation of the male section and the female section without the aid of any tools.
In many fluid distribution systems, however, the fluids being distributed are dirty, flammable, hazardous, or otherwise unsuitable for general release to the atmosphere. For such fluids, it therefore becomes desirable to connect and disconnect the two sections with little or no spilling.
In order to prevent spilling, it is common to provide coupling devices with at least one ball valve element that rotates angularly from a flow-preventing position to a flow-permitting position upon axial insertion of one coupling section into the other, and vice versa. This type of coupling device is sometimes called “self-sealing” because such valve elements automatically block the flow passage when the coupling ends are separated from one another. However, the rotating ball valves are sometimes difficult to maintain such that they easily rotate open and closed with engagement and disengagement of the two sections.
In addition, many industries, including the aerospace, automotive, and oilfield industries, have adopted standards for fittings, couplings, flanges, and other like components. The standards allow industry members to design and use components parts that can be easily replaced and are known to meet certain specifications. While the standards facilitate ease of replacement by promoting interchangeable parts, in many instances the standard designs do not accommodate specialized couplings and fittings that may be necessary for particular applications. For example, while there are several self-sealing couplings available for particular old designs, there may not be any compatible with NAS (National Aerospace Standards) fittings.
The present invention is directed to eliminating, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems described above.